overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Genji
}} Genji is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio The cyborg Genji Shimada has made peace with the augmented body he once rejected, and in doing so, he has discovered a higher humanity. As the youngest son of the master of the Shimada ninja clan, Genji lived a life of luxury and privilege. He had little interest in the family's illegal businesses, and although he excelled at and enjoyed his ninja training, he spent most of his time pursuing a playboy lifestyle. Many within the clan considered the carefree Genji to be a dangerous liability, and they resented his father for coddling and protecting him. Following the clan leader's untimely death, Genji's older brother, Hanzo, demanded that Genji takes a more active role in their late father's empire. Genji refused, enraging Hanzo. The tension between the brothers built to a violent confrontation that left Genji on the verge of dying. Hanzo believed that he had killed his brother, but Genji was rescued by Overwatch and the intervention of Dr. Angela Ziegler. The global force saw Genji as a potential asset in its ongoing operations to combat the Shimada clan. As Genji's injuries left him clinging to life, Overwatch offered to rebuild his body in exchange for his help. He was put through an extensive process of cyberization, which enhanced his natural speed and agility and augmented his superlative ninja skills. Transformed into a living weapon, Genji single-mindedly set about the task of dismantling his family's criminal empire. But as time passed, Genji felt increasingly at war with himself. He was repulsed by the mechanical parts of his body and could not come to grips with what he had become. When his mission was complete, he abandoned Overwatch and wandered the world in search of meaning. He drifted for many years before crossing paths with the omnic monk Zenyatta. Though Genji initially rejected Zenyatta's wisdom, the benevolent omnic would not be deterred. In time, Zenyatta became his mentor, and under the monk's tutelage, Genji reconciled his dual existence as both man and machine. He learned to accept that although he had a cyborg body, his human soul was intact, and he came to see his new form as a gift and a unique strength. Now, for the first time in his life, Genji is free. Even he cannot say where his path will ultimately lead. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes :Emotes cost . Victory Poses :Victory Poses cost . Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost . *A Steady Blade (default, "A steady blade balances the soul.") *Come On! *Damn! (" ") *I am prepared! (" ") *Let's Fight! (" ") *Measure Twice, Cut Once *My Soul Seeks Balance (" ") *Not Good Enough (" ") *Simple ("Ha! Simple") *Yeah! (" ") *You Are Only Human *I Was Hoping For A Challenge (Summer Games) Sprays Highlight Intros :Highlight Intros cost . Weapons :Weapons cost . Achievements Story Genji was born into the Shimada Empire three years after his brother Hanzo. As the younger child, Genji inherited the clan's wealth and power without any responsibilities. Though he was trained in sword fighting, including the use of the Dragonblade, Genji was able to enjoy a playboy lifestyle. Most of the clan saw Genji's carelessness as a liability. When their father died, Hanzo's first action as its new head was to convince Genji to take more responsibility in the clan. Genji refused, and a fight broke out between the two that left Genji injured, scarred, and on the verge of death. He was secretly rescued by Overwatch agents and nursed back to health by Dr. Angela Ziegler, a.k.a. Mercy. Overwatch's doctors and scientists developed cutting edge prosthetics for Genji that enhanced his natural speed, agility, and reflexes. With Overwatch's support, Genji began to dismantle the Shimada Empire. As time went on, however, Genji felt repulsed by his mechanical half and left Overwatch when the job was done. After drifting for many years, Genji met Zenyatta, a member of the Shambali that helped Genji to come to terms with his new existence. Genji moved into their monastery in Nepal with Zenyatta as his mentor. At the time of the Overwatch Recall, Genji had returned to Japan. In Dragons, Genji returned to Hanamura to confront Hanzo, who did not recognize him. The two fought, and Genji came out on top with the opportunity to kill Hanzo. He did not, instead revealing his identity, forgiving Hanzo, and giving him some words to ponder before vanishing. Personality Genji is a faithful and tolerant idealist, forgiving Hanzo for leaving him on the verge of death and still having hope that he can change himself for the better. At times he shows wisdom, picking up some of the things that Zenyatta has taught him. In the past, he was also a playboy and was more content with enjoying life than running his family's criminal empire. After his near death experience, Genji dedicated himself to demolishing the Shimada Clan that had wanted him dead. However, he began to have an existential crisis and self-loathing regarding his cybernetic state after his mission. It was not until he encountered Zenyatta that he made peace with himself. Despite his hardships, Genji maintains a sense of humor, jokingly calling himself "Green Cyborg Ninja Dude". He also seemed to enjoy arcade games and ramen before he became a cyborg, as shown by his dialogue at Hanamura. Notes *As Genji is a ninja, be a ninja. He is best used as a loner who backs up the team from afar but can pick off and distract opposing team trumps and major players. His attacks, though lacking in constancy, are best for ensuring direct single kills, and advanced players can tactically use his shuriken spread and Swift Strike to annihilate teams with utmost precision outright. *Don't use his ultimate while cornered in a fight as a backup plan, it will only waste his ultimate. Use it before entering a fight or while behind cover to surprise the enemy and quickly kill them.BlizzCon 2015 Overwatch Panel *Genji is a nimble, offensive hero that can leap, climb walls, perform double jumps, and dash in and out of combat. *Use Deflect to turn the power of enemy attacks against them by deflecting all projectiles and even some ultimates! *When Genji unsheathes his Dragonblade, his strikes deal massive damage in a generous cone at close range. *Genji is highly mobile and very effective for attacking behind enemies where they least expect a player to be. *Genji's Deflect is a strong counter to Bastion's Turret Mode. *Genji can deflect ultimate abilities from McCree, Pharah, Reaper, Soldier 76 (whose biotic field can be deflected if aiming towards the ground), Tracer, Bastion, Hanzo (if deflected within 5 meters of being shot), Mei (if deflecting upwards, towards the drone), Roadhog, and Zarya. *Genji's Swift Strike is not subject to gravity and can be used to cross gaps. *Genji, along with his ability to climb and jump, is still very quick on open ground, matching Tracer's base run speed. *You can still use your Deflect and Swift Strike while your ultimate is active. *Genji can perform a Swift Strike very rapidly after a regular attack by cancelling the regular attack with a quick melee and the melee with a Swift Strike. Trivia *Genji was announced on November 6, 2015, alongside D.Va and Mei. He was added to the closed beta three days later on November 9. *Hanzo's original concept was a cyborg assassin brandishing a bow and arrow. The character had the same mask as Genji; he also carried a neon green, glowing sword. His suit had the style of old samurai armor and there was a shimenawa rope around his waist. Later, the concept was split into the design for Genji and Hanzo.http://www.pcgamer.com/overwatch-story-chris-metzen-interview/#page-3 *Genji's Agent ID is 3945_49.Recall (Animated Short) *In addition to Ryu-Ichimonji, Genji also carries a traditional wakizashi by his side, which he uses to deflect and quick melee.Overwatch Visual Source Book, p.30 *The Chrome skin has unique characters on Genji's chest which translate to "Silver Wolf", while the characters on other skins translate to "Warrior God". *Although his Sparrow and Young Genji skins change his appearance to be more human, his voice remains slightly robotic. *In Open Beta, Genji had four Voice Line, which since have been removed: **On the Edge of My Blade (Life and Death balance on the edge of my blade!) **The Dragon and I (The Dragon and I are one!) **To Know Yourself (To know yourself is to be at peace.) **Revenge... (Revenge... takes only the one who seeks it.) Cultural References *Genji shares the name of the titular character from The Tale of Genji. Like Genji, the main character in the tale was famous for living a playboy lifestyle and for being considered the outcast of his affluent family. *The quote "My name is...Green cyborg ninja dude!" could be a reference to Michael Chu calling Genji Green cyborg robot ninja dude on Twitter when he, D.Va and Mei were announced.Green cyborg robot ninja dude! (And D.Va and Mei!!) *The Chrome skin may be a reference to Gray Fox of the series Metal Gear. Both of Genji and Gray Fox are named 'cyborg ninja', and the Chrome skin heavily resembles Gray Fox's design. The special characters "Silver Wolf" may be a nod to the name "Gray Fox". *The Bedouin and Nomad skin was based on traditional Bedouin clothing. **The Bedouin are an Arab semi-nomadic group, descended from nomads who have inhabited the Arabian and Syrian deserts. Their name means "desert dwellers" in Arabic language. **The Bedouin and Nomad skins may reference the assassins who originate from Syria and are compared to the Japanese Ninja due to the similar techniques of stealth and silent kills used by both groups. Patch changes * * * * * }} References de:Genji es:Genji fr:Genji it:Genji ja:ゲンジ pl:Genji pt-br:Genji ru:Гэндзи zh:源氏 Category:Character Category:Hero